Untouchable
by JMLHCPKSfan
Summary: "Like a force-field all around us, two hearts will keep us strong. Yeah you got me, and I got you, we're so untouchable." Kendall and Logan are sick of having to hide their love. When they pack their stuff and sneak away, they don't know where they're going, but it doesn't really matter, does it? The story behind the song "Untouchable". Includes Jarlos!
1. Innocent Logan (L)

**Hi, guys! Thanks for reading!**

**This is gonna be a somewhat complicated one.**

**I'm collaborating with Theweirdblond- my fanfic homie. :D So I wrote the first chapter and she'll write the next one, and so on. BUT there's a twist.**

**I'll be writing from Logan's POV and she'll write in Kendall's POV. We'll write the same thing in different POV's, but don't worry. If you're impatient, they'll be quite different. Like, the same events will happen but each person will tell it differently. We have really different writing styles and I thought it would be PERFECT to do it this way. J So let us know what you think!**

* * *

_Kendall sat in the hospital chair, face in his hands, unable to even look at me unconscious, laying there in the bed. My mangled, cut, bruised, and bandaged body was hooked up to countless machines, beeping when my heart bumped, making sure I breathed the right way, administered medication, etc._

_He knew it was all his fault that Logan was there._

_If KENDALL hadn't suggested they tell their parents about their relationship…_

_If KENDALL hadn't gotten angry and run away from home…_

_If KENDALL hadn't persuaded and manipulated Logan into running away with him…_

_If KENDALL hadn't made all the decisions…_

_Then I wouldn't be hanging onto life by a rope right now. Okay- so that was dramatic. I wasn't dying, but it sure as hell seemed like it to Kendall. A blue cast encased my slender leg, which was elevated with a sling. Darkness hugged my left eye, purple and blue from bruising. My lip was split open, neck in a brace, my pale skin spotted with cuts and bruises. But I was so drugged up and asleep that I didn't feel anything._

_"Hey, man. How're you doing?" came a familiar voice. Kendall turned and looked up to see James and Carlos, hand in hand, Carlos breaking away to rush to my bedside. James had spoken, and now looked very sullen. _

_"What're you doing here? Shouldn't you guys be in Europe by now?" Kendall asked._

_"SHOULD. But he wanted to come here instead," James said softly, rubbing gentle circles in Kendall's shoulder. James was always great at comforting people. "I did, too, of course."_

_"Look, honey! Look at how hurt he is! I feel so bad- we shouldn't have-" Carlos began, staring at my unconscious body, but James interrupted, making Carlos angry._

_"No! No shouldn't have's. This is NOBODY'S fault. Hear me? You, too, Kendall."_

_Kendall nodded absently and stared down at the floor. I knew he was hurting._

_"Where is he?" came a frantic voice of a man in the hallway. A nurse said something quietly, and within a minute, Mr. Daniel Mitchell, my dad, was in the room, rushing to his my bedside._

_"Mr. Mitchell, what-" Kendall began, but was cut off._

_"Oh my LORD! Look at him!" Dad bawled, hands over her mouth. "He's DYING!"_

_"He's fine, sir, but-" _

_"This is all YOUR fault!" Dad screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Kendall. Kendall's eyes widened. He hated my dad. He said that Dad coddled me and babied me, even though I was out of high school and about to start college. I knew it was true- even at this age, dad made me disinfect and bandage up even paper cuts._

_"No it's not! It was an accident!" Kendall said._

_"But YOU convinced him to run off with you!"_

_"Sir, he's hurting just as bad as you are! I don't think it's fair-" Carlos began strongly, but was interrupted. Carlos, who HATED being interrupted, crossed his arms angrily. James moved and pulled the Latino over to him and Kendall._

_"You've almost killed him!" Dad accused._

_"No I didn't!" Kendall argued. "It was an accident!"_

_"Then TELL me, Kendall. What happened?" Dad asked, arms crossed._

_Kendall started from the beginning…_

* * *

I turned the radio up to a low whisper, which I knew would be able to heard wafting from the open windows of Kendall's "Rustang". It was an old Mustang- not the cool modern kind, but an ordinary, quite ugly red and rusty one, that Kendall loved to death. Speaking of, Kendall had disobeyed me. I told him not to lie on the car until I wiped the dead bugs off. And there he was, laying and looking at the stars.

I exited the car and closed the door. Kendall was on the hood, hands behind his head, knees crossed and in the air, his back on the windshield. He wore his grey beanie , which had blonde bangs waving out from the front. I preferred it when he wore the beanie with the bangs pulled back, but I loved it this way, too.

"I saved some blanket for you," Kendall sang, holding up the excess of the red plaid blanket we always used on these nights.

"Get up- I have to wipe off the car," I ordered.

"It's clean enough, Loge," Kendall assured. I sighed, knowing arguing with Kendall did no good, and slid onto the hood, then into my place in front of the passenger side. He covered me with the blanket, which I nestled in to gratefully.

"Is the music loud enough?" I asked.

"It's fine."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know and don't care. It's Friday," Kendall said, annoyed with me, as usual. I was always this way- worried about everything. I got it from my dad, I think.

"But-"

Kendall's head lazily rolled by way, his perfect caramel green eyes on my black ones.

"Look at the stars, Logan. They're pretty tonight," he said gently. I sighed and looked up at the sky, in awe at how clear the view was. I just stared, listening to the loud buzz of the woods around us and the creek bubbling nearby.

This was the only place we could come to be in love.

Dad hated Kendall and didn't want him in the house, even though he didn't know that we were together.

Kendall's parents didn't know about us, and that's the way Kendall wanted it to be. They were very Christian, after all.

Anywhere public would earn them dirty looks, which Kendall couldn't stand, and frankly I hated, too.

So we took the Rustang out in the woods and parked it in this area where the trees broke and gave a wide view of the sky. It was always late at night when we would sneak out- every other day or maybe every day, if one of us had a rough week. And here, we would simply lay on the hood of the car beneath our blanket, look at the stars, sometimes just kiss the whole time, and hold hands. This was our hiding place- where we were free.

And here, Kendall reminded me that I had to stop worrying and just enjoy life.

I could feel him staring at me now, and I rolled my eyes and turned my head to him.

"Stop staring," I whined.

"Why? You're pretty," Kendall pouted, hand intertwining with mine beneath the blanket.

"YOU'RE pretty," I sneered, crinkling up my nose.

"Nope. Cause MY eyes aren't all black and they don't reflect the stars like a whole nother sky," Kendall said sweetly, tilting his forehead onto mine. Gosh, he was a sweetie pie. He hated it when I called him that, but he really was.

"I love you," I said softly, grinning.

"I love YOU," Kendall said, kissing my nose and squeezing my hand.

Yes, for almost six months as of that time, he was my world. We started off as just working together at a local ice cream shop. He had worked there for a while and so he taught me the ropes. For a long time, it was just me and him in the shop, and since there wasn't a lot of business, we just had talking to do.

I was saving up to pay for the little bit I had to pay for college. Dad was paying for a lot of it, plus I had a bunch of scholarships, but I worked during the first part of the year I was taking between high school and college. That was during my Senior year, his first year as a graduated man.

He lived with his parents and little sister in a neat house in the suburbs, which totally didn't fit him. He had a huge savings account with a few thousand in it, which he spent some on getting the Rustang fixed last month. He was so carefree, always telling me that "we'll worry about that when it happens" when I asked "what if there's a fire?" Needless to say, he had zero plans for the future.

Somehow, he attracted me. We were polar opposites, but I learned a lot from him. He made me feel ALIVE, somehow. Made feel different in my coddled and suffocating life. I had never thought about sexuality before, so I had never been in a relationship. But something made me want to be WITH him. When I asked him about his sexuality, of course his answer was "if the love of my life is a guy, then whatever. But if it's a girl, that's okay, too."

And so we went on a date. Well, not really- we just went out to dinner. Kendall considered it just dinner, and I liked to think of it as a date. I wasn't planning on telling Kendall about my little crush- until Kendall told ME about his little crush.

"I know you're not like that, but I mean… I can't ignore the fact that you're adorable and I just wanna hug you all the time."

"I feel the same way!" I squeaked.

And thus our romantic relationship began. I had quit that job a while ago because I had gotten all the money I needed and couldn't stand the grubby ice cream shop anymore.

"What did you tell your parents about why you were late to dinner the other night?" I asked. We had stayed out here for an hour after he was due to dinner at his parents' Wednesday.

"I told him I was with a friend," Kendall said, turning back to the sky. "They're onto me… They think I have a girlfriend."

"And?"

Kendall turned his head to look at me, a little smile across his lips.

"I think it's time I tell them," he said. My brows shot up. He wanted to tell his parents about us? No WAY! They were Super-Christians and would disown him if they found out he was gay. That's why they still don't know! MY dad doesn't really know, either. He thought Kendall and I were just friends, and thought that he was a deadbeat and didn't like that we hung out.

"No way," I said with finality.

"I wanna be able to bring you to Christmas and have you and Katie be friends and see you and Mom doing the dishes together after a family dinner."

"But that'll never happen! Because they'll either kill you, kill me, kill themselves, or disown you forever."

"I think it's worth a try."

"No!" I squeaked, sitting up and facing him. "I won't let you!"

"Logan! Calm down!"

"You LOVE your family! I won't let you ruin that!"

Suddenly Kendall was sitting up, too, and he grabbed by face and kissed me hard. He broke, staring at me.

"It'll be okay. Stop worrying," he said softly. Somehow he always could calm me down. I nodded obediently and he smirked and kissed me again- deeper this time.

I honestly didn't understand why everyone thought that he was a deadbeat. He really wasn't. He chose not to have excess money. His appearance wasn't bad. He was always clean-shaven, because that's the way I preferred it, and his hair was always neat and clean. He dressed in flannels and jeans all the time. He was always clean, and his apartment was always clean, and he was always a gentleman to me- never hitting me or verbally abusing me and always opening doors for me and things like that. Maybe they thought this because he had all this money and never spent it, he had a carefree way of life, and he was twenty and still living with his parents.

"Okay. So tomorrow at dinner I'll tell them?" he asked, pulling away. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head, which I always did when I was thinking. The hair back there was pretty long, but it was freshly cut.

"If you're sure."

"I am."

I nodded nervously and he lay back down, pulling me down with him.

"The stars really are pretty tonight," I said, easing into a calm mood again.

"I told you."

"Ever look up and think… Maybe there are a few other couples out there looking at the same stars as us at the same time? Maybe they're in Maine or Oklahoma or something… But we're all connected," I said thoughtfully. He was silent, so I looked up at him.

"I never thought about that."

"I'd like to travel the US to see if the stars are the same everywhere."

"Really? That seems like a silly thing to want to see."

"Well, it'd give me a reason to travel. Get away from here, see some cool things, eat some different food, take some cool pictures."

"Maybe you should be a travelling doctor, then," Kendall suggested.

"Would you come with me?"

"I dunno. Probably… But I kind of like it here. I've been here all my life and I should be ready to escape, but I really do love it."

"It's because of your family. You love them and they love you."

"Well you have your dad."

"JUST my dad- and he suffocates me," I said.

"Maybe for Christmas Break we'll go on a trip," Kendall noted.

"I'd love that. Traveling the country with my hot boyfriend, being free."

"We could take the Rustang."

"I think we have a plan," I grinned up at him, and welcomed the soft kiss he gave me. I spent the rest of our time together listening to Kendall sing softly with the radio, eventually falling asleep there. I woke up alone in my bed the next morning, so I guessed he took me home. I was a heavy sleeper.

* * *

"Logan? Did you take your vitamins?" Dad prodded the next afternoon as we ate dinner.

"Yeah, Dad. This morning- just like every other morning," I grumbled. I couldn't get my mind off of Kendall telling his family about us tonight, and I was nervous. I felt like I should be there, too, but he insisted it was better if it was only him.

"Alright. I just don't want you missing a day," he said frantically. Actually, I hadn't missed a day of swallowing twelve multivitamins in over seven years. And every single day at breakfast, Dad reminded me. Today I guess he forgot, though.

My Dad, like I've said before, was very coddling. My mother died years and years back because of Tuberculosis, and somehow he thought he could save me from the same fate. He looked a lot like me, as you could imagine. His hair was black, the sides silver with age, his eyes black, skin pale, teeth perfect. He was shorter than I was, so he was very short and a little bit tubby. Although he was always up my butt to be careful and take my vitamins, I knew he only did it because he loved me, and I love him, too, although I just longed for freedom sometimes.

"You aren't going out with Kendall tonight?" Dad asked. He didn't know that we went out in the woods and cuddled on the hood of the car, only knew that I was an adult and I had private affairs with Kendall very often, and didn't pry too much more than that.

"No," I answered, picking at my plate of food that Dad made for us. Tofu with broccoli, carrots, and corn with a side of milk. We never had real meat or anything other than veggies. Honestly, I was sick of all this. I'm an adult and I want SODA and FRENCH FRIES and HAMBURGERS.

"Something wrong?"

I looked up suddenly.

"I think I want to move out," I said. My dad gave me a strange look and slowly shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because I'm ready. I've BEEN ready since I was a Freshman in high school," I retorted. "I'm sorry, Dad, but I wanna be on my own."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Because then who will remind you to take your vitamins?" My dad asked as if it were the biggest issue in the world.

"I won't be taking vitamins. I'm healthy enough."

"That's what your mom thought, too."

I sighed, looking out the kitchen window from where I sat. The sun was setting in the crisp October air.

"Can't you wait until you're out of school?" Dad reasoned.

"I want to move in with Kendall," I said. Dad's eyes widened and he went still.

"But he'll just feed you junk," he said.

"Maybe that's what I want to eat."

"Why do you hate me, Logan? I've tried so hard," my dad asked sadly.

"I don't HATE you, Dad. I love you to death. But I'm nineteen now that I can't be living with my Dad anymore."

"You're just out of high school, though! Is it Kendall that possessed you to do this to me?" Dad accused.

"No! Dad, this is MY decision!"

"Well I won't let you do it," Dad said with finality. Understand that I'm not and never was the rebellious type. But, like many other people my age, I don't like being told what I can and can't do by my "daddy". I'm an ADULT! I can make my own decisions.

"It's not up for debate," I said, getting up and leaving my chair scooted back to ascend the stairs to my room. I felt like a rebellious teenager, slamming his bedroom door and plopping face-down in his bed, screaming into the pillow about how much of a jerk his parents are. No, I wouldn't do that. I calmly sat on the bed and ran my hands through my hair with a deep breath. Maybe I'd ask Kendall if I could move in with him until I could find a dorm or something. The matter of moving out of my dad's house had been nagging at me since even before I knew of the free lifestyle my boyfriend lived. Like I said, I've been ready since I was a wee Freshman in high school. Mostly because I hated the vitamins and the food and the cleanliness, but also because I want to take care of myself for once. I don't like for my dad to be breathing down my neck every second of the day.

As I laid there, my mind drifted to Kendall. He should be with his parents right now. Had he told them yet? How did they react? He assured that he would call me as soon as he did it and tell me how it went, but he hadn't called yet.

I grunted in frustration and got up to open the window. Crisp October air blew in at me as I took a seat on the screenless windowsill, breathing deeply, trying not to think about what was happening at my boyfriend's house right now.

_Don't you worry about a thing, honey._

That's what Kendall always told me when I was stressing about something. But right now I HAD to worry.

"Psst!"

The sound made me jump, then it came again. I looked down into my front yard to see a dark figure there staring up at me.

"Hey!" Kendall said, and I imagined he was smiling. "Can I come in?"

"Dad's pissed- better not."

"I'll go the old fashion way, then," he said, and before I knew it he had monkeyed his way up the tree and onto my roof. He skulked his way across the roof and squatted before my window.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey."

"Wanna run away with me?" he asked casually.

"Of course," I said jokingly.

"Great. Let's get you packed."

And he began coming in the window over me and stealthily landed in my room. He seemed like he was in a good mood- maybe it went well with his parents.

"What're you doing?" I laughed as I watched him rummage through my closet.

"Where's your duffle bags?" he asked, turning to me as I approached.

"Why?"

"Because we're running away. I already told you," he retorted good-naturedly.

"I wasn't serious."

"I was."

"What happened at dinner?" I asked, pulling him to the bed and making him abandon his search. He sighed impatiently and sat.

"I told them first thing. I just sat them down and said it," he started.

"And?"

"Dad slapped me. Mom cried. Then Dad yelled at me for a long time and slapped me some more and told me to get the fuck out of his house, and I did," Kendall said simply. "Mom wouldn't even let me hug her goodbye."

"Oh no," I whispered, brows upturned.

"No. It's okay," he said almost angrily as he turned his face away. "If they don't love me enough to accept me for who I am, I don't even WANT to live there."

"Where's your stuff?"

"In the Rustmobile. I just have a duffle bag and my guitar," he said. "I'm going somewhere- I dunno where yet. And I was thinking about what you said last night- about how you would want to travel America sometime. And I wanted to see if you wanted to come WITH me."

"No way," I said, getting up. "I couldn't."

"Why NOT, though? You said you wanted to. We both have the money for it. I've got a car and a reason to get the fuck outta here. And I AM gonna get the fuck outta here, but it'd be so much better if you were there, too," Kendall said, standing and bringing my hips to his, caramel green eyes serious. "So give me one legitimate reason why you can't go."

I opened my mouth to say something about being unable to leave my dad. But then I remembered the argument I had just had with my dad, and my burning need to get AWAY. I guessed I had been silent for a while, because Kendall smirked.

"So let's get you packed up and we'll go," he said quietly. I found myself smiling a little bit despite being so unsure, and he smiled back and stole away to find a duffle bag.

* * *

**So? What do you think? :D **


	2. Fuck This (K)

I sat in the uncomfortable chair beside Logan's hospital bed numb with one question ringing through my slow ass brain …

'WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?'

Along with the many other questions running around in my head, slowly turning it to mush, all pointing their finger at me ... This was all my fault, I asked him to run away with me, to be free, to be away from his smothering father… but right this minute I wish I hadn't, then he would be in front of me hanging on to his life by a thread.

I love him so much and seeing him like this is slowly killing me… I wish it was me instead of him lying in the bed hurt…broken… like an angel that had fallen from the heavens with his wings shattered... torn from his body bloody and broken, never to feel the wind beneath his wings

Because that is what Logan is to me… the wind beneath my wings, he makes me a better person, he makes me want to just be better in general…God I love him so much…

'Lord, please don't take my angel away from me…please, please, please, God let him be ok…let him open those big brown eyes and tell me that he loves me. That I haven't ruined our relationship because I'm a fuck up and asked him to come with me' I prayed. 'Please let be ok, but most of all still love me…Amen.'

I took a deep breath and held it for a few minutes, rubbing my hands over my five'o clock shadow… 'I'll have to shave soon' and as weird as that thought may sound, it brought tears to my eyes threatening to seep down my stone cold cheeks... Not only have I lost my family, but now I have injured the one reason, the one person I'd go through hell for… for this shit to go down, the love of my life.

Logan and I are complete opposites but you know what they say 'opposites attract' and fuck were they right… whoever the fuck they are…. I smiled a little at the thought that if Logan were awake he'd tell me it wasn't my fault… hell he'd be worrying about me or Carlos and James… that's Logan for you, always with the worrying… even if he's the one that is hurt.

What I would give for him to open his dark beautiful eyes right now…

I jumped when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, turning, I saw it was James. He smiled at me, "It's not your fault man."

"Shouldn't you two be in Europe by now?" I asked shocked.

"We wanted to see you and Logan first before we left." Carlos said from Logan's bedside.

I was going to say something, but a frantic voice from outside the room cut me off. Fuck… I knew that voice from anywhere and I was dreading what was going to happen next.

Logan's father, Mr. Mitchell, came bursting in to the room like the devil himself was after him, rushing to Logan's bedside, pushing Carlos out of the way.

"Mr. Mitchell, what-" I started but the impatient smothering prick cut me off.

"Oh my LORD! Look at him!" Mr. Mitchell yelled, his face turning red, turning his angry brown eyes on me. I flinched, I can feel the hate radiating off of him in waves, "He's DYING!" he bawled, hands over his full lips… Logan's lips…

"He's fine, sir, but-"I try yet again, only to be interrupted again,

"This is all YOUR fault!" He yelled at me. I didn't need to be reminded by him because I already fucking know that.

"No it's not!" I yelled back, my voice cracking, "It was an accident!" tears falling from my bloodshot eyes, running down my chilled skin. I knew this was my fault. Logan trusted me to protect him and look where that got him… damn it.

"But YOU convinced him to run off with you!" Mr. Mitchell accused. That one sentence struck home, straight to my heart and broke it into a million little pieces because we both knew he was right. I opened my mouth to say something but I for once was at a loss for words. I gaped like a fish out of water. Carlos came to my rescue.

"Sir, he's hurting just as bad as you are! I don't think it's fair-" Carlos stated strongly, but once again the fucker interrupted him. It was getting on my damn nerves. I knew Carlos hated being cut off and the small Latino looked like he was about to tell Logan's father off, but James came over to him and brought him closer to us.

"You've almost killed him!" Mr. Mitchell accused again.

"No I didn't!" I yelled back half-heartily, "It was an accident!" that's what I kept telling myself when I knew Logan was laying there broken, beaten, hurt, bleeding because of me… it was an accident.

"Then TELL me, Kendall. What happened?" Mr. Mitchell said in a matter of the fact way.

Fucking prick… I sighed and started from the beginning…

We took my old "Rustang" to the spot that Logan and I go every Friday night. This is our special secret spot that was JUST ours. It is a place where we can be ourselves with each other and not have to worry about anything, a place where we can talk for hours and get lost in each- other's eyes, like a portal to another world.

I'm setting on the hood of my car while Logan messed with the radio and something about getting bugs off the window shield… that's my Logie… always the worrier, where most times I'm the laid back one and taking one second at a time, minute by minute, hour by hour, day by day… what can I say… I'm a laid back carefree person…until my toes are stepped one.

I shiver in the crisp October night air under the blanket and pulled my beanie down over my ears a little more. I heard the door close to the "Rustang" and Logan walked around to the front of the car,

"I saved you some blanket." I said, smiling sweetly.

"Get up. I have to wipe off the car." Logan ordered, still going on about wiping off the dead bugs. I shook my head and refused to move,

"It's clean enough, Loge," I said reassuring, holding up the blanket again and wiggling my eyes at him. I knew he couldn't resist my bushy eyebrows and he also knew that I wasn't going to back down about the car being bug-free as it is.

He sighed and slid into place beside me, and as usual here he comes with the questions, I smiled to myself as he asked,

"Is the music loud enough?"

"It's fine"

"What time is it?" I closed my eyes for a second, as I replied lazily,

"I don't know and I don't care. It's Friday." I said annoyed with him, a little. But I love him way too much for that to get in the way… besides he was always like this and it would never change and that is what makes me love him so much.

"But-" Logan started

I rolled my head slowly to look at him, my eyes level with his chocolate brown eyes. He said they were black, but they weren't. I've seen them when the sun would hit them just right, they were a deep chocolate brown, rich enough to get lost in, mesmerized by them, like he put a spell over me.

"Look at the stars, Logan. They're pretty tonight." I said gently, lacing my fingers through his softly under the blanket.

We both looked up at the starlit sky in awe. It was a beautiful night to night. I could see every single star bright as a diamond in the dark velvet sky. The sight of it literally took my breath away, but it came in second place to the brunette that was by my side right this very moment.

"Stop starring." Logan whined.

Dammit he caught me. I couldn't help it; being out here with Logan…it…it is just amazing. This was the only place we could be together because my parents were dicks and extreme Christians and Logan's dad hated my guts… I think it's because I'm taking away his son from under his smothering touch. My parents didn't know about me being gay or that I was in a relationship with Logan. I had wanted it that way but I think I'm changing my mind… I think it's time that I tell them. But I'm gonna run it by Logan first… yeah that's what I'll do.

"Why? You're pretty." I said, pouting.

"YOU'RE pretty." Logan sneered, scrunching his nose cutely.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'P', "Cause MY eyes aren't all black and they don't reflect the stars like a whole nother sky." I said, sweetly, knowing that I made him melt…I knew I had that effect on him.

"I love you" Logan said softly.

"I LOVE you." I said, kissing his nose and squeezing his hand softly.

"What did you tell your parents about why you were late to dinner the other night?" Logan asked.

Oh yeah… Wednesday night we had lost track of time and I was late for dinner by an hour. But it really didn't matter to me if I got in to trouble because I was with Logan and it was damn well worth it.

"I told them that I was with a friend," I said, turning back to look at the sky, "They're on to me… They think I have a girlfriend."

"And?" Logan pressed.

I turned my head to look at my boyfriend with a smile playing across my lips,

"I think it's time I tell them." I said.

"No way" Logan said with finality.

I sighed. I knew Logan would be against it, but this was my mom and dad, even if they are extreme Christians they would still love me, no matter what… I knew they would… I could feel it in my heart. I am their son… their only son. I wanted to be with Logan for the rest of my life and my parents had to know about us.

"I wanna be able to bring you to Christmas and have you and Katie be friends and see you and mom doing the dishes together after a family dinner." I said softly.

"But that'll never happen! Because they'll either kill you, kill me, kill them-selves, or disown you forever."

I shook my head, "I think it's worth a try."

"No!" Logan squeaked, jolting up and facing me, "I won't let you!"

"Logan! Calm down!" I said.

"You LOVE your family! I won't let you ruin that!" Logan said, tears coming to his eyes, but he blinked them back quickly, not letting them fall.

I sat up quickly, wrapping my hands around his face and kissed his soft lips hard, I broke the kiss, staring at him,

"It'll be okay. Stop worrying." I said softly, smiling, and pulled him into another breath taking kiss. This time making it last longer.

"Okay so I'll tell them tomorrow at dinner?" I asked pulling away.

Logan sighed, doing the cute thing he did when he was thinking… God he is soooo fucking hot… he drove me freaking insane… and I think the little squirt knew it.

"If you're sure"

"I am" I said laying back down on the window, pulling him down with me.

"The stars really are pretty tonight." He said, with a bit of laughter in his voice. I knew he was teasing me but it's so damn cute I can't resist it.

"I told you" I said, matter of fact.

The rest of the time we spent there we talked about seeing the world together and taking a trip during Christmas break. It brought joy to my heart, making it beat a little faster when Logan told me he would be up for that. We made plans and sat on the window of my ol' "Rustang" looking up at the starlit sky, Logan listing quietly as I sang with the radio softly playing through the cold night air. He fell asleep on my shoulder and I brought him home to his coddling father.

The door opened quickly to reveal his father in his robe,

"Where the hell have you've been with my son?" Mr. Mitchell demanded.

I totally lied to him, ignoring the mean looks he gave me, standing outside in the cold, preying he wouldn't ask Logan about it in the morning… I mean he is the legal age so he could be home whenever he wanted… I think his dad was just pissed that I brought him home.

"At my house with my parents, we were watching a movie and he fell asleep. I didn't want to wake him so I brought him home" I said softly not wanting to wake him up. He didn't like me and his father fighting. It amazes me that Logan is related to him… they're nothing alike.

Mr. Mitchell gave me a look and let me pass into the house.

"I'll just take him to his room" I said, softly, walking up the stairs.

I laid Logan down softly on his bed, pulling the covers over him. I would have kissed him but his old man was staring at me and I really wasn't in the mood for Mr. Mitchell's shit.

I turned around and smiled sweetly, "Have a good night Mr. Mitchell."

I quickly left his house and made it home as soon as I could. It was only eleven, but it was October and the days were getting shorter, so as soon as it got dark on a Friday, Logan and I would head to our special place.

I knew my mom and dad were asleep. I quietly went up to my sister's room and checked in on her. Katie was special to me and I loved her very much. She was nothing like my mom and dad personality wise she was more like me. We spent much of our lives together playing and concocting pranks to play on our neighbors.

Oh… Did I mention that my dad isn't our biological dad? This is my mother's second marriage. Her first husband, our real father, left when Mom was still 8 months pregnant with Katie and I was three… it's weird the only thing I remember about him was that he had my green eyes and him slamming the front door. Then, about 2 years later momma met my step-dad, Jeff, but we call him dad because he's ok with it…anyways… he's good to us…

She is awake reading a book. She was 15, smart as hell, and loved to play pranks on unsuspecting victims…. Sometimes I think more so than me.

"Hey Katiebug" I said softly. She looked up from her book and smiled a big smile. I loved her very much… she understood me even when I didn't understand me myself.

"Hey big bro, you were with Logan again?" She asked turning back to her book.

"Yeah," I said softly, "what're you doing up? Isn't your bed time 10?"

"I was but, I had a nightmare." Katie said, softly closing the book.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No… I can't remember it…just bits and pieces. It's nothing really."

"Ok…hey listen, I'm gonna be telling mom and dad something very special at dinner, and I want you to know no matter what the outcome of it is, I will always love you baby sis."

She looked at me for a few minutes then said, "You're going to tell them aren't you… about you and Logan?"

"Huh? How do you know about that?" I said in surprise, how the hell did she know?

"Oh come on, Kendall. I knew from the very start. Besides you two look good together."

I looked at her dumbfounded.

"You support me?" I said.

"Yeah, but I don't know about mom and dad. You know how they are… 'Being gay goes against the bible'" She said, making quotation marks around the last part of her sentence.

"I know how they feel, Katie-Kat, but I can't help how I feel about Logan… I didn't just wake up one morning and decide ' Hmmm… today I think I'm gonna be gay' … I don't know how to explain it… I'm just in love with Logan and I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I also want my family to be a part of this… a part of our life."

"Are you gonna tell them before or after dinner?" Katie said, putting a small hand on my shoulder.

I thought it over for a few minutes, "I don't really know baby sis. I just know that I'm telling them at dinner." I said with a small smile.

"I'll be there for you big bro, no matter what." She said, hugging me tightly around the waist. I smiled into her hair as I returned the gesture. My baby sis was fucking amazing and this made me love her ten times more.

I got up to leave, but she grabbed my hand, stopping me from leaving,

"Can you sing to me?" She asked embarrassed.

"Sure, baby" I said softly giggling a little as she snuggled down into her covers. I have been singing to her since she was little.

I sang softly as I ran my hand through her soft brown hair, watching as my voice lulled her to sleep. She was snoring softly as I finished the song. I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Night Katie-Kat." I said turning off the light and closing the door quietly.

I walked to my bedroom slowly, thinking everything over that happened tonight. I sighed as I took off my clothes and lay in bed in my boxers, shivering as the cool sheets caressed my body. I lay in bed for a long time thinking about the future that I wanted with Logan.

My heart longed for him and my family to be together. I wanted this to be right more than anything; I wanted us to be a family so, so bad. I prayed to God that this would turn out ok.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I swatted at the blaring noise blindingly, missing a few times finally smashing the noise to quietness. I groaned and rolled over in my bed, looking at the clock. It was 10:30 am in the morning on a Saturday…it was to freaking early. I lay lazily in bed, my mind drifting from place to place, thought to thought.

The day went by quickly than I thought it would and suddenly I found myself setting at the dinner table with Katie in front of me and Mom and Dad at the head of the table on each end.

We held hands and said grace like we always do for each meal… three times a day.

My stomach is a jumbled mess, twisting and turning, my hands are sweating and shaking, and my heart won't stop the irregular beat that it has picked up… We were half way through dinner when I spoke up. I took a deep breath and,

"Mom, Dad, you know the girlfriend you think I have, you know all the times that I've been late… I've been with her." I said, calmly as I could, my heart not matching the tone of my voice.

"We already knew about that baby." Mom said, taking a drink of her water.

"What? How?!" I said, confused.

"I'm your mother Kendall. I know when my boy's in love…besides it's written all over your face." she said sweetly, patting my hand where it lay on the table.

"So what's her name?" Dad asked.

…..Well here goes nothin'…

"Um, well…you see…mom, dad, she is a 'he'." I said slowly.

Mom choked on her water and Dad spit out most of the chewed up food in his mouth. Katie Just smirked a little at the scene.

"WHAT!?" They both yelled. Dad recovered first,

"What do you mean by 'she is a 'HE'?" he yelled his face turning red.

"I mean that my girlfriend is a boy, so technically that makes him my boyfriend and his name is Logan Mitchell. He's great! You'd all love him. I want him and y'all to meet each other." I said smiling.

Momma wouldn't look me in the eyes and… dad… looked ready to blow a fucking cap… which is exactly what happened.

"HE WILL NOT STEP A FOOT IN THIS HOLY HOUSE OF GOD! YOU UNDERSTAND ME, BOY!?" he yelled leaning into the table.

My anger got the better of me, this was way outta hand.

"NO I DON'T UNDERSTAND OL' MAN! I LOVE HIM AND I WANT YOU TO MEET HIM"

"NO I WILL NOT HAVE QUEERS IN MY HOUSE"

"SO WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? THAT YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE?"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT SINNER. I WILL BEAT THE GAY OUTTA YOU BOY!" He yelled, standing up so quickly I didn't see his hand coming towards my face. The slap was hard enough to knock me from my set and bust the inside of my cheek, the coppery taste of blood filling my mouth.

I got quickly to my feet and looked around at mom. Surely she would stand up for me, but she all she said,

"Spare the rod, spoil the child." she looked away tears running down her cheeks. She turned her back on me.

The sight literally ripped my heart from my chest… this wasn't turning out how I pictured it. Jeff stood in front of me, his breath returning to normal.

"The Lord frowns down upon sinners Kendall this boy is a sinner and has turned you against the Lord. You must ask for forgiveness immediately." Jeff whispered his eyes had a crazy look to them, and they chilled me down to my toes, making my heart stop. This wasn't the Jeff that I have loved as a father from the start. No this was someone totally fucking different… this was a fucking Bible zealot on crack.

I backed away from him, unknowingly backing myself into a corner.

"So you don't love me anymore because I'm gay?" I asked dumbfounded.

"No. I-we still love you. I just have to fix you." Jeff said coming to stand in front of me.

I glared at him pissed, how dare he? I'm not some fucking thing that he could fix!

"EXCUSE ME? FIX ME? FIX ME? NO! I'M NOT SOME FUCKING OBJECT THAT IS BROKEN! YOU CAN'T FIX ME YOU DUMB ASS BIBLE WORSHIPPING TURD!" I yelled into his face. He stood there shocked, and then hit me again, knocking me into the wall, making me knock a family picture off the wall to shatter on the floor… I watched it happen in slow motion… and I took it as a sign that this – my family is torn apart.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE BOY! NOW BEFORE I BEAT THE FUCK OUTTA YOU!" Jeff said raising his hand again.

I was tired of cowering away from this turd. I stepped up to him, got in his face.

"C'mon hit me you fucking bitch of a coward, you fucking pussy. All you hide behind is the Bible. You let the Bible do all the fighting for you, you stupid giant turd. The Lord loves everybody even if they are gay. I can't help the way I am because that is just the way I am, you both should still love me because I'm gay." Jeff flinched at the word, and maybe because my bitchiness was showing,

"Oh you don't like that word do you, you fucking little prick? THEN HOW ABOUT THIS GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! I'M FUCKING GAY! GAY! GAY! GAY! YOU'RE SON IS GGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! AND HE LIKES IT UP THE ASS! OH YEAH OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH YEAH!" I sang- yelled, on the last 'YEAH' I slammed my fist into Jeff's nose, feeling the cartilage break.

I started laughing and then I walked towards the stairs, yelling to my mom,

"I'M MOVING OUT! THANKS A LOT FOR NOTHING YOU FUCKING WHORE! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LOVE ME NO MATTER WHAT BUT YOU GOT A FUCKING PUSSY UP YOUR ASS!"

By the time I ran upstairs to my room, I couldn't see because I had tears streaming from my eyes at a fast pace… I was sobbing, body wrecking sobs. My knees buckled at the foot of my bed and I collapsed there, not caring if anyone saw me.

Mom…my fucking mom… the bitch who popped me out…. my own flesh and blood didn't love me anymore because I told her I was gay…. That's not fucking right… she was supposed to love her children no matter what… isn't that in the Bible to? Fucking hypocrite.

I stopped sobbing as a sudden thought overcame me… I felt lost and cold…lonely. I lost my family… I just lost my family… i…lost…my…family. What the fuck? ….FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK…

A sudden blinding rage overcame me and I bolted up from my space on the floor and started trashing my room, knocking everything off of my desk…

Well if they don't fucking love me for me FUCK THEM ALL! AND LET THEM BURN IN HELL!... Except Katie… she was the only one I had left… the only one that truly loved me for me besides Logan.

"Kendall" A soft voice called from my door. I turned to see Katie there, tears running down her face…. Shit I probably freaked her out… dammit.

"Oh Katiebug why are you crying?" I said.

"I don't want you to leave" she said softly, burying her head into my chest.

"Baby sis I have too… they don't love me. You understand that don't you baby girl? And I'll call you once a day every day, okay?"

She nodded her head yes and stepped back from me smiling a little, "You need help packing bro?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. Maybe you can meet Logan someday ok?" I said. She nodded her head yes again and started to help me pack.

It didn't take long, just a duffle bag and my guitar…. It too was special… Katie had gotten it for me as a birthday gift.

I walked quietly down the stairs and went through the living room not even saying anything to my parents…well what used to be my parents. I was almost to the door when my mom stopped me,

"How could you Kendall?" She asked quietly, anger tracing her voice.

"How could I what Mother? You are my mom right? You're supposed to love me no matter what!" I said, hotly.

"Don't you get that tone of voice with me young man I'm still your mother!"

"Yeah right," I laughed, "If you were my mother, if you still loved me, you would have stood up for me while that fucker beat me!"

She slapped me, my head jerking to the side. I glared at her, letting all the anger fill my green eyes,

"I hope you both rot in hell." I said turning my back on her and walking out the door. I threw my bags into the back of my car and started it. I looked one more time at my house, at my mom and Jeff in the doorway, mom crying into his chest, at Katie in my window looking down at my car, and I drove off.

I somehow drove to Logan's house. I sat in my car for a few minutes trying to compose myself so it didn't look like I just cried my heart out.

I got out and made my way to his window… it was already open and I could see him looking for my car,

"Psst!" I called, the sound making him jump. "Psst!"

I saw Logan look down straight at me and I watched in awe as I saw his eyes light up with happiness.

"Hey!" I said, "Can I come in?"

Logan shook his head, "Dad's pissed- better not."

I huffed. Great… "I'll go the ol' fashion way, then," I said climbing the tree that led to his window.

"Hey" I whispered at his window.

"Hey"

"Wanna run away with me?" I asked casually, the complete opposite of what I was feeling on the inside.

"Of course" Logan said, smiling.

"Great. Then let's get you packed." I said, going through his window.

I went to his closet looking for a duffle bag.

"What're you doing?" Logan said, laughing.

"Where's your duffle bags?" I asked turning to him as he came towards me.

"Why?"

"Because we're running away. I already told you." I said smiling.

"I wasn't serious" he said.

"I was," I said, my smile slipping a little.

"What happened at dinner?" He asked.

Shit… tears came rushing to my eyes but I stopped them quickly in their tracks before they could even think of falling.

I lied… well half-truth…

"I told them first thing. I just sat them down and said it," I started, but the lump in my throat wouldn't let me say anymore until I swallowed thickly.

"And?" Logan prodded.

"Dad slapped me. Mom cried. Then Dad yelled at me for a long time and slapped me some more and told me to get the fuck out of his house and I did." I said, nonchalantly, "Mom wouldn't even let me hug her goodbye."

"Oh no" he whispered, brows upturned.

I didn't need this right now… dammit he was right… but they needed to know. This shit was gonna hit the fan sooner or later. It just turned out to be sooner.

"No. It's okay." I said, the anger back beneath the tone of my voice, as I turned my face away from him, so he wouldn't see the hurt in my eyes, "If they don't love me enough to accept me for who I am, I don't even want to live there."

"Where's your stuff" He asked gently.

"In the Rustmoblie. I just have a duffle bag and my guitar." I said, "I'm going somewhere- I dunno where yet. And I was thinking about what you said last night- about how you would want to travel America sometime. And I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me."

"No way," he said getting up and coming towards me, "I couldn't."

"Why NOT, though? I thought you wanted to." I said, my heart beating faster with each passing second, "We both have the money for it. I've got a car and a reason to get the fuck outta here. And I AM gonna get the fuck outta here, but it'd be so much better if you were there too," I said, standing and bring his hips to press up against mine, my green eyes serious staring into his, "So give me one legitimate reason why you can't go."

Logan opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. I could tell he was thinking it over… I could see those gears in his brain turning, and I smirked,

"So let's get you packed up and we'll go" I said quietly. I watched as Logan smiled, and it made all my heart melt away, in that one second everything was forgotten, blown away by Logan. With him by my side no one would be able to hurt us or knock down our castle walls because we're stronger together…..

We're untouchable.


	3. Goodbye, Rustmobile! (L)

I was surprised to wake up with my head in Kendall's lap. It was dark and the radio was playing Kendall's iPod softly. I sat up sleepily, dazed and confused, as I remembered what happened. I had… Run off… With Kendall.

"Hey, sugarass," he grinned at me. I looked at the clock on the radio to see that it was 8 AM.

"Have you been driving this whole time?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kendall shrugged.

"We need to go to a hotel so you can sleep," I said with finality.

"I'm fine. I stopped and got me a Monster," Kendall held up the green Monster can. "Almost got murdered while I was in the gas station, but that's irrelevant."

I sighed and rubbed my sleepy eyes. I wondered what happened at the gas station and noticed that his cheekbone was slightly bruised and his palm was bleeding pretty bad.

"You were talking in your sleep," Kendall said. "It was cute- I completely couldn't understand what you were saying, but it made me happy."

"You're tired."

"YOU'RE tired," Kendall said defensively.

"Just pull over so I can drive for a while. You need to sleep," I said gently. After a while of arguing, he finally pulled off to the side of the road, which was leading into woods, and we switched places.

For a while, Kendall sat in the middle part of the leather front seat, singing along hyperly to the radio. I knew he was about to crash- he always got slap-happy when he was tired whereas I just got quiet and childlike.

Sure enough, just a few songs later, Kendall's head had toppled over onto my chest and he hugged my arm as he slept. I had no clue where we were or where we were going, but I guessed neither did Kendall.

It wasn't until noon that my stomach was growling and Kendall had woken up. My dad had been destroying my missed calls inbox on my phone- I knew he had woken up a few hours, waited for me to appear for breakfast, went up to check on me, and had been calling ever since. I knew I should probably let him know I wasn't kidnapped (technically) or killed overnight, but right now I didn't want to talk to him. I wasn't necessarily MAD at him- I just wanted some time alone. Well, alone with Kendall, which is the BEST kind of alone.

"Where are we?" he grumbled, rubbing his face and sitting up.

"Somewhere in mid South Dakota," I said. "Where did you wanna go?"

"Doesn't matter, sugar. We're free," Kendall said weakly.

I couldn't help but smile- we WERE free, weren't we? Not a care in the world. Plus I loved it when he called me "sugar"- it sounds weird and I never told him that I liked it, but I really do.

"I'm hungry," I said looking over at him. I was stunned to see what had happened so suddenly. Right beside me, the Kendall who was so easy-going and calm, was now doubled over and crying into his knees in the course of a few seconds.

I had no idea what to do, so I just reached over and rubbed his back soothingly.

"It was wrong to run away," Kendall said shakily. "I should have talked it through with them. It's not that I wanted to stay with THEM. But I already miss Katie and I shouldn't have left her alone."

I was silent as I let him calm down. I had never seen him this way. I saw him cry once or twice, when Katie was in the hospital a while back for the flu, but I had never seen his shoulders shake this way or heard him struggle for breath. I knew whatever I could say right now wouldn't be heard over his sobs, so I waited until he sat up and laid his head on my shoulder, taking deep breaths.

"They weren't willing to talk it through," I said gently. "You said it yourself. Even if you had stayed, they wouldn't have let you stay THERE. Where would you have gone? Not to family, because they wouldn't accept you once they found out why you were there. And we have phones- you can talk to Katie anytime you want. We can buy postcards and send them to her."

"We'll find a way to be back before college starts," Kendall sniffled. "You paid big bucks to get into that school- you can't miss it."

"We've got plenty of time to figure something out. I'm glad we did it. For the moment anyway. I've never been FREE before- I feel like a badass."

"You're not," Kendall laughed a little. "You're too cute to be a badass."

"Can we stop at this diner and get some food?" I asked as a small diner came into view through the seemingly endless highway and woods.

"Anything you want."

I smiled and turned in. He was so sweet to me. I didn't know what I did to deserve him, but it must have been good.

* * *

"Gosh- I want the bacon burger and a hotdog and cheese fries. And grilled cheese!" I ranted, looking through the menu. Kendall smirked, not quite understanding my fascination. A whole other WORLD had opened up for me now that I was on my own! This was the first time I could get ANYTHING I wanted! I wanted it ALL.

"Get whatever you want," he said, staring at me in fascination. We were sitting at a table in the middle of the homey diner, which had aluminum signs on the wall, a bar, and residents drinking coffee everywhere.

"How about I get everything I want and you help me eat it all?" I asked. I really wanted to try all this stuff, but I knew I couldn't eat it all by myself.

"Deal."

I ordered everything I mentioned plus a chocolate shake and two sodas.

Kendall watched me skeptically as I scarfed everything down. Sure- I had eaten a hamburger and a hotdog and French fries before. But not all at once!

"Oh gosh- I think I might be sick," I groaned afterward, taking a sip of the chocolate shake and holding my stomach.

"It feels better when you do this-" Kendall leaned back in his seat, holding his stomach. His head fell back, his tongue rolled out, and he groaned dramatically like he might die. I couldn't help but laugh- he was possibly the funniest person I knew.

"So do you wanna find a hotel?" he asked after I had stopped laughing a little. He leaned forward, caramel green eyes on me, one winking. I guess I must have gone pale because he quickly corrected himself. "Don't get nervous! No! Loge, I wouldn't make you do something you're uncomfortable with."

"You know how I feel about that…"

"I can wait. We have forever."

I smiled a little, looking down at the empty plates in front of me. We both knew exactly what we were talking about. The "S" word. Sex. Kendall wanted it and seemed to crave it, yet I was willing to wait for the right time… I was nervous. Kendall was also a virgin, yet he wanted it. Don't misunderstand- I wanted it, too.

As I was thinking, I noticed Kendall cocking his head and staring idly at an empty plate before me.

"Ken-" I began, but he gave me the "SSSHHHH!" finger and I shut up. His caramel green eyes flicked to something at the bar and I turned to see a guy, about our age, standing there and leaning on the bar. He looked very tall and muscular with longish dark brown hair and tan skin.

"I just need a ride to Georgetown," he was saying to the female bar tender, who was obviously older than us, taking her profession into account. "Can't you drive me after you get offa your shift?"

"I don't even KNOW you!" the girl said, hands on her hips.

"I'm James and I'm with-"

Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder. It didn't process to me that it was Kendall who was there until she turned and gestured to me, saying something to the guy. I got up to see what was going on to see that the guy looked slightly apprehensive.

"What's going on?" I asked, feeling tiny as I looked up at the two guys.

"We're gonna be taking James here to… Somewhere," Kendall explained.

"Why?" I asked, then corrected myself. "Not to be rude."

"He's a hitch-hiker," Kendall said brightly.

"Yeah? Where are you hitch-hiking to?" I smiled up to the guy. I had to admit- he was REALLY handsome.

"Does it matter?" the guy said boredly. I gave him a strange look and I could tell Kendall wasn't going to put up with this guy saying things like that to me, so I tried to redeem him.

"I was just curious- maybe you're going the same way we are," I tried again. I wasn't much for chatting with strangers, but I think I just had to make sure this guy wasn't a murderer before we gave him a ride somewhere.

"Oh, are you going to Kansas?" the guy said smartly. I withdrew- not really liking this guy's attitude.

"We COULD. We don't really have a plan," Kendall explained, trying his hardest to be polite for me.

"That's not a good plan. Drifters tend to get murdered or kidnapped," the guy said smartly. "If someone hears that you don't know where you're going, you're vulnerable."

"I've got it under control," Kendall said. I knew he hated it when people doubted him.

"What's your name?" the guy asked boredly.

"Kendall. And this is Logan."

"Logan?" the guy snorted. "Kendall's a gay name, but LOGAN? Who names their kid LOGAN?"

"Hey," Kendall growled. "Logan's an ADORABLE name."

"I guess if you're three. Which by the looks of this babyface, he IS."

"You're really fuckin' pushing it, dude," Kendall growled.

"Am I pissing you off? I'm surprised it took THIS long," the guy smirked. "You look like a hotheaded asshole."

"C'mon, Loge. We're not taking this asswipe anywhere," Kendall spat, grabbing my arm gently.

"Fine! I didn't need a ride from some shithead and his tiny cocksucker boyfriend ANYWAY!" the guy yelled after us as Kendall turned.

That's when I knew Kendall would do something, so I stepped away. People could call HIM anything they wanted- he's been given every name in the book. But when it came to people calling ME rude names, he didn't stand for it. Once he almost climbed out the window of the ice cream shop we worked at, trying to tackle a guy who called me some name. That was even BEFORE we were dating.

Not to my surprise, Kendall whirled around and slapped the guy's flawless cheek- the guy's head snapping to the side. I knew Kendall WANTED to close his hands around the guy's throat and squeeze till he stopped moving, but a slap was all he would do in front of me for the moment. He knew that violence scared me.

"He's not a cocksucker, FUCKFACE." Kendall growled as the guy recuperated, looking ready to kill. I knew if I tried to interfere, I would end up getting hurt or not be able to stop them.

Before anyone could comprehend, the guy had taken a grip on the base of Kendall's skull and slammed this cheek down on the shiny bar.

"STOP IT!" I found myself yelling, pounding on the guy's hard shoulder and not affecting him at all. I couldn't hear what the guy was growling in my boyfriend's ear, but I just kept trying to pull him off with no avail.

I hated the humiliated look on Kendall's face as he stared at the guy angrily as he spat words into his face. I hated that I couldn't help and he could do nothing about the situation but stay there and allow his dignity to be taken from him.

"JAMES DYLAN DIAMOND!" Came a frantic hiss as I was pried away from the guy. I backed away to see a short Latino guy- shorter than me- easily serving a swift kick to the guy's knees, making the guy nearly collapse and let go of Kendall, and pull the guy away. The guy was pushed behind the Latino, who pushed back with all his might to keep him away from Kendall, who was grabbing my arm and trying to pull me toward the door.

"I'm sorry, dude!" the Latino said desperately to him. "I'll pay for your meal!"

Kendall stopped in his tracks, realizing he hadn't paid yet and the check was waiting on the table.

I looked from him to the Latino, seeing that he had turned to the bigger guy, whose attention was now on him and not on Kendall. I heard a "I went to the bathroom for FIVE MINUTES!" in there somewhere. Finally the little one turned back to Kendall and held out his hand, the bigger one standing back with his arms crossed.

"I'm Carlos," the Latino smiled warmly. Kendall stared at the hand, trying to decide if Carlos was okay or not. The guy didn't wait too long before he turned to me and I shook his hand.

"Logan," I said. "And he's Kendall."

"I dunno what he did to you, dude," Carlos said worriedly to Kendall. "But I know it was probably an unfair fight, right? He probably pissed you off, you pissed him off, and he got violent. Right?"

"Something like that," Kendall said, staring into James' hazel eyes.

"He's an asshole- I'll be the first to admit it," Carlos laughed a little, backing up to stand beside James and pat his chest. "Someone's gotta love him, though, right?"

"I dunno how you do it."

"He's good in bed," Carlos winked jokingly. It was then that I realized that Carlos was actually in LOVE love with James and not a "brotherly" love. They were obviously in a romantic relationship. "I'm sorry he did that- you just gotta go for the backs of his knees. Me being smaller and him being a hothead, I learned fast how to control him."

"Thank you," I said for Kendall, knowing he wouldn't. "I didn't know what to do."

"Well anyway, I'll get your check and you can be on your way."

The guy sent James to pay for our food, not wanting to leave the guy alone with us.

"You guys can go- it was nice meeting you," Carlos said warmly. Kendall was about to grab my hand and rush me out- I could tell. But I had other plans.

"We're actually driving you two to… Georgetown?" I jumped in. Sure- James was a jerk. But CARLOS was a really nice guy- I wanted to pay him back for helping me with James and getting our check.

"Really?" the guy's dark eyes lit up.

"No," Kendall said sternly, elbowing me. "We're going."

"No. We're taking them," I said through my teeth, Kendall immediately backing down.

"That's really nice of you guys… But you know that Georgetown is two hours downstate, right?" Carlos asked. "I told James not to ask people that."

"Logan!" Kendall groaned.

"It's okay- Carlos, was it? We have nowhere to be," I shrugged. I knew Kendall was mad- he wanted to be alone with me and I was inviting this mean person and his boyfriend along for some of the ride. This was weird for me- being so generous- but I knew this Carlos guy probably went through a lot for his jerk of a boyfriend, trying to keep him out of trouble, and didn't get a lot of rides because of him. He sort of reminded me of Kendall in that he seemed to only be interested in his boyfriend's safety and wellbeing.

"Are you guys… Drifters?" Carlos whispered.

"No. We're going to… Texas," I said, just making something up.

"Hey! We're going to Kansas!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Maybe you could-"

"LOGAN, NO!" Kendall growled. He must have known that I was trying to invite Carlos and James to ride with us the whole way to Kansas, even though we weren't really going to Texas.

* * *

"This car's tiny!" James said as he and Carlos boarded the back seat. Kendall and I worked hard to get our bags and junk out of there and into the trunk, alone with the mere two backpacks our guests had.

"Thanks," Kendall said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he started the car. I could tell he was tense and not very happy with me.

"Gosh- hear that engine, Los? How're we gonna make it to Georgetown in THIS thing?" James growled.

"Hey!" Kendall snapped, turning in his seat. "YOU shut the fuck up before I kick you out and just take your boyfriend to wherever the fuck we're going!"

"Georgetown," I reminded him.

"Logan," Kendall sighed, closing his eyes and trying to compose himself the way he always did when he got mad at someone and didn't want to yell at them.

"Look- it's fine! James is fine- Logan's fine- I'm fine- you're fine- we're all FINE!" Carlos said, trying to be cheerful. "Let's hit the road!"

Kendall grumbled to himself as he took off the parking brake of the car and we started rolling. I had to admit- the Rustmobile normally didn't sound this rickety.

I wanted to scoot over in the seat and cuddle up to Kendall like usual, but I could tell he was really mad at me and didn't want me to push him. Instead, I laid my head on the window and watched the trees go by.

"So where're you guys from?" Carlos asked.

"Minnesota," Kendall grumbled.

"Oh- so you're just starting off," Carlos said. "We're from Cali."

"California?" I asked, turning to look at them in confusion. "Why're you all the way over here if you're going to Kansas?"

"Oh- we came from North Dakota, visiting his mom because she's sort of sick," Carlos said. "But we're originally from Cali. We were models- he got more gigs than me obviously. Anyway, one day we were sitting around and I said that I wanted to go to Europe, cause I've never been. Well Jamie's been before, cause he modeled in a European tour once! So we're taking a month or so off of work to kind of travel around and have fun. Right now we're headed for a central state where we can get cheap tickets overseas."

I marveled at how easily Carlos talked our ears off. I wondered how his boyfriend dealt with it when he couldn't even take hearing my name before being mean about it.

"Wait- slow down," I laughed. "Models? That's unusual."

"Yeah. He modeled for magazines and fashion and shit. I modeled more for products and magazine ads," Carlos nodded. "He needed a break and I wanted to travel the world, so here we are!"

"Why didn't you drive if you wanted to get to central America? Why are you hitch-hiking?" I asked.

"Because why not?" James snapped.

"And you're using up all this money… Because you can?"

"It's MY money and I've got loads- who gives a fuck?" James snapped. Carlos shouldered him and shook his head.

"Question," Kendall intercepted. "How did such a nice guy and such a fuckface douchebag get together?"

"Kendall!" I scolded. I got that he was mad, but that was no reason for name calling.

"No- it's fine," Carlos laughed. "See, what happened was that I beat the shit outta him the very first time he was a dick to me. I knew I was nothing but nice to him and there was no reason for him to not do the same, right? And after that, he wasn't a jerk anymore. He was gay, I was gay, it was sort of meant to be."

"How long?" I asked.

"Three years," Carlos said proudly.

"Damn," Kendall said simply, bushy brows shooting up.

"What about you guys?" Carlos asked. "I can only assume you're together, right?"

"Let's see… How long's it been?" I said thoughtfully, trying to calculate it.

"Six months and three days," Kendall said simply. James snorted in the back seat and shook his head.

"Rookies," he muttered.

"Where're you guys headed to?" Carlos asked. "Texas?"

"We honestly don't have a plan," I said softly. "We're kinda like you guys."

"Not really," Kendall muttered.

"I wanted to travel around and see America, and so we planned to do that soon. But then he told his parents he was gay and they kicked him out of his house… So we ran away."

"Ran away? How old are you guys?" James asked.

"I'm nineteen and he's twenty," I answered. "Why? How old are YOU?"

"Not much older," Carlos intercepted before James could say anything. "I'm twenty-two and he's twenty-five. So… You guys are fresh out of high school, then?"

"Yes- I'm taking a yeah off before college."

"Oooh- college," James sneered, Carlos elbowing him.

"I tried going to college- I was gonna be an animal trainer. That fell through, though… And somehow I became a model," Carlos smiled. "What're you going for?"

"I'm gonna be a doctor."

"Ooooh- he's gonna be a DOCTOR!" James said in mock astonishment. I was really getting sick of this guy mocking me.

"You learn to ignore it," Carlos said apologetically.

It was only an hour into the journey before James was asleep across Carlos' lap and I was asleep against the window. It wasn't as comfortable, but I knew Kendall would be angry until we dropped these guys off somewhere.

I woke up a while later to the sound of angry yelling and a pound on the hood of the car. I jumped and looked around, seeing that James was still asleep and Carlos was wide-eyed on something in front of the car, which I turned to.

"Fucking piece of SHIT!" Kendall yelled, kicking the car's front fender.

"I think we broke down," Carlos said quietly. I opened my car door and stepped out onto the gravel on the side of the empty road- it was midday to late afternoon now and yellow leaves skittered across my feet in the breeze.

"I hate EVERYTHING!" Kendall yelled, punching the air. I honestly had no idea what to do, but I had to do SOMETHING.

"Um… Kendall?" I asked as he groaned and fell to the ground, hands over his face in frustration. He got a lot of honks from passing cars.

"What, baby?" I didn't ignore the "baby" part- he obviously wasn't too mad at me.

"What's going on?"

"I dunno, Logan!" he said quickly. "Open the hood and see."

I didn't want to admit that I had no idea how to open the hood, but I stepped toward it and pulled on it, hoping to god it would come up. It didn't. I looked back at Kendall to see that he was still on the ground covering his face and was afraid that if I asked for help he'd kill us all.

Suddenly there were hands sweeping mine away and probing the bottom of the hood crease. I looked up to see James expertly popping open the hood, then he jumped back.

"Get back, dumbass!" he growled, pulling me away from the car. I was dazzled by a display of fire across the engine inside.

"What's wrong with-" Carlos began, but froze when he saw the fire.

"Logan, get BACK!" Kendall growled from behind me, grabbing me roughly by the back of the shirt and yanking me backwards. I ended up being pulled about fifteen feet away and watched as Kendall sprinted toward the car, opened the trunk, and started throwing things out. Finally he retrieved a little red fire extinguisher.

"What's THAT gonna do?" James argued as he was shoved away from the car. He, like Kendall had done, pulled Carlos back, too, in fear that the car would explode. I had to admit, I didn't like Kendall being so close as he tried to douse the fire with the extinguisher.

"Nooooo fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Kendall growled as the extinguisher ran out of chemicals and the fire still remained.

"Kendall we have to get our stuff and run," James said seriously.

"No! My Rustmobile!" Kendall waled as James pulled him away, followed by Carlos, to the back of the car where our stuff was. I started to follow, but Kendall caught on and his index finger shot out at me.

"Stay there, Logan! I'm serious! Actually, go FURTHER away," he ordered. I crossed my arms angrily, not liking that he thought I was so fragile I couldn't help get things, and backed up more.

Finally they came running toward me. Kendall had his guitar and duffle bag, James had his backpack, and Carlos had his backpack plus my bag.

"GO! RUN!" Carlos called to me.

* * *

"Oh gosh, she was so good to me," Kendall pouted as we walked down the road. The Rustmobile hadn't blown up, but burnt out somehow. James went to inspect, since somehow he knew about cars, but he said there was no fixing it- the Rustmobile was gone for good.

"I know, honey," I said sympathetically, hugging his waist with an arm.

"I've had her since I was fifteen! Then MY dad had had her since HE was fifteen!" he groaned. "And now she's gone and dead!"

I rubbed his back, trying to make him feel better, but secretly I wanted to laugh about how torn up he was over this smelly, rusty, falling-apart old car.

"They're gonna tow her back to your house- I paid for it," I reminded him. Yes, it was VERY expensive to have that done, but I knew he didn't want to leave the car on the side of the road.

"Not MY house."

"You know what I mean."

"What if he gets rid of her?"

"That was a P.O.S. car, dude," James said tiredly.

"Yeah? And where's YOUR car?" Kendall snapped.

"My MERCEDES is safe in my garage at home!" James shot back.

"Fuck you."

"James, be nice. He's hurting," Carlos murmured. James rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I guess we should just… Call your dad, Loge," Kendall said quietly. "So he can come get us."

"What? No way!" I argued. "We're still doing this!"

"We're NOT hitch-hiking, Logan! That's a good way to get kidnapped and raped!" Kendall snapped.

"Or stranded in the middle of South Dakota," James grumbled.

"Look, guys. It'll be hard to get rides, but if we stick together, we'll be safe. We've got two buff guys here and nobody'll try anything because of it," Carlos reasoned.

"Nobody wants to pick up four dudes and their luggage, Los!" James snapped.

"We just have to get to a hotel and we'll stay there for a while and we'll come up with something," I said rationally. "Maybe we could rent a car or something."

"It's about to get dark," Kendall said, looking up at the setting sun.

So we stopped on the side of the semi-busy road and put our thumbs out.

"I think I should be on the left side," James said simply. "That way they see ME first."

"What the fuck does THAT mean?" Kendall growled.

"I'm prettier," James spat.

"Yeah, you're ALSO an asshole!"

"Look, Kendall," Carlos intercepted as James put his thumb out at the end of the line. "It's nothing against anyone! All of us are hot shit, okay? It's just a simple fact- James is pretty and people tend to trust him upon seeing him."

"People with bad judgment, maybe," Kendall grumbled.

"Yeah? YOU trusted me enough to offer me a ride!" James said smartly.

"Fuck you."

"BRING IT, BITCHFACE!"

I reached out and wrapped my arm around Kendall's to calm him down and keep him from "bringing it, bitchface". Kendall shot me a look.

"I'm not too happy today," he growled.

"Look, I'm SORRY, okay?" I demanded.

"Whatever," he said, looking away. "I can't help but think that if you hadn't-"

"If I hadn't offered them a ride, your car would have still caught on fire and we'd still be trying to find a ride right here, except maybe we'd be less safe. That's all that would be different," I snapped. His eyes widened on mine, obviously confused as to why I had yelled at him… I NEVER do that. I sighed angrily and shook my head. "Don't blame this on me."

"It's your fault, Logan! It IS! The Rustmobile caught fire because she wasn't used to the extra weight!" Kendall exploded, tearing his arm from mine. I crossed my arms and shook my head angrily. "It was a mistake to do this whole thing!"

"How could you say that?"

"I didn't think it through! And now look where we are! God fucking FUCK!"

I felt myself fighting tears now. We had never fought like this- he had never yelled at me and I had never yelled at him…

"We're HITCH-HIKING for god's sake!" Kendall yelled, pacing around. "This is DANGEROUS! We could get MURDERED by a random person with a car all because I got kicked out of my house and decided I wanted to make a run for it! I shouldn't have brought you here! Why would you agree to this? I thought you were SMART! WHAT THE FUCK, LOGAN?"

"STOP IT! STOP YELLING AT ME!" I demanded. "I KNOW it's my fault that I didn't stop you from deciding to do this! I should have invited you to stay with me! I should have come up with a better plan! You don't have to scream at me- I feel bad enough!"

I knew Carlos felt awkward witnessing this whole thing, but James was unphased as he stood on the side of the road with his thumb sticking up.

"Sometimes you HAVE to be yelled at, Logan, otherwise you don't get it!" Kendall snapped. "You're a GENIUS, yet you don't seem to understand!"

"Kendall!"

"This is a stupid adventure! It's pointless! Let's just call your dad and go to your place!"

"I don't want to!"

"Why? Because you don't want your DADDY to coddle you anymore? AT LEAST YOUR FATHER STILL LOVES YOU!"

My fists clenched and a horrible phrase bubbled up in my throat. No! Don't let it out! You'll regret it! LOGAN MITCHELL DON'T YOU SAY IT!

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed. Kendall stopped pacing and stared at me, jaw dropped. I almost never cursed- ESPECIALLY not the F word. And he knew I hated it when he said that phrase- it was so DIRTY. Right now, he knew I was serious.

I stood there, fists and jaw clenched, eyes ablaze on his.

"WHAT did you just say?"

"I said FUCK YOU."

Kendall sighed and his hands came up to rub his temples as he continued pacing, calmer now. I shook my head and fell to the gravel to sit and hug my knees, facing the road. I noticed Carlos staring at us in confusion.

So THIS is how you win a fight with Kendall? I guess if you're me and you never cuss it is.

"Loge…" Kendall said quietly, but I ignored him. "Logan… The stars are the same as in Minnesota."

I ignored him some more, but secretly I looked up at the sky and somehow most of my anger melted away at the sight of the stars- OUR stars.

Neither of us said anything more as a van stopped in front of us.

"Where do you need to go?" A fat woman inside asked behind the wheel.

"The nearest hotel, ma'am," Carlos said.

"Hop in!"

* * *

"So… Are we sticking together or just going our separate ways?" Carlos asked outside of his and James' room before they even entered.

"Say the second choice," James whispered to Kendall.

"Will you take Kendall with you?" I smirked. We had had silent time to brew in our anger and really think about what happened now, and we were both angry again.

"Oh, whatever," Kendall grumbled, turning to our room beside James and Carlos'. I rolled my eyes with a little smirk before turning to Carlos. I knew it was most practical for us to separate, but I liked these guys. Well, I liked Carlos. And maybe he was right- Kendall and I were drifters, and that wasn't safe. And it was best to stick together to protect each other from creepers.

"We're sticking together," I confirmed. "If that's okay."

"Yay!" Carlos squealed. "I'm so excited! We're gonna have so much fun."

"I've had enough 'fun' already," James said blandly beside him.

"Okay! Well…" Carlos got into James' backpack and retrieved a Sharpie and began writing numbers on my arm. "Those are our numbers. We'll see you tomorrow! Oh- and Logan? I know it's hard at first, but when you've been together longer, fighting'll be a part of everyday life. And it sucks- cause looks like you've gotta hard-headed one, too," Carlos smiled. "Okay! Night!"

"Night."

As I watched the two disappear into the room, I thought. _And it sucks- cause looks like you've gotta hard-headed one, too. _No- Kendall wasn't hard-headed. He went with the flow and was easily breakable. I think in this scenario, I was the hard-headed one.

"Kendall! Open up!" I called, banging on the door of our room. It took a while, but finally Kendall opened the door in only his boxers, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. I only looked at him for a second before pushing past him into the room.

_Oh, no, _I thought as I saw that there was only one big white bed in the room. That meant we had to resolve this by the time we went to bed, or he would be sleeping on the floor. I knew because in this fight, he had surrendered first, and I was obviously the most angry.

"I'm going down to find a snack machine," I said, whirling around and trying to get back to the bed.

I came back ten minutes later with a bunch of candy and snacks. Kendall was sitting on the bed, watching Family Guy, when I arrived and dumped the food on the bed.

"I got peanut M&M's for you- I know you're hungry," I said quietly, sitting a good distance away from him.

"Thanks, Logie," he said simply, reaching forward for the pack and tearing it open with his teeth. "I love you."

I was silent, ignoring him as I popped a potato chip into my mouth- MAN, those things are good! I knew he was staring at me, though.

"You're still pissed?" he asked.

"I just can't believe you tried to blame ALL of this on me. What were you thinking?" I snapped, not even looking at him. "And you played the "my parents don't love me" card. All of your reasons were bullshit."

"Logan! What's wrong with you? You never cuss!"

I sighed and averted my eyes to the window beside me. I felt so dirty- I had cursed too much for one day.

"I need a shower," I grumbled, getting up and tossing my bag of chips onto the bed. Kendall jumped up and caught me before I could enter the bathroom.

"It was wrong of me to do that to you, Boo," he said quietly, standing in front of the door. "None of this is your fault. It's all on me- I don't know why I blamed it on you. You know that's not me."

I tried not to melt at the nickname "Boo". Gosh- I think he knew just the right nicknames that I liked. Boo, sugar, honey, love, baby.

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

"We have to! This is our first fight and we can't let it go unresolved. So before you get naked and take a shower, tell me how to fix this."

I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"What if I got in there with you?" he asked, wiggling his brows.

"No way," I growled. You know, part of the reason I said no was simply because Kendall used to play hockey and I knew he had a nice body, but I, however did not. I wasn't FAT, I wasn't even TUBBY. I just didn't have sexy abs like he did- I was soft. He told me he loved that, and sure- he had seen my belly before- but he hadn't seen me completely without clothes, and I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Fine, fine," he sighed. "What if I got on my knees and begged for forgiveness?"

"Kendall-"

But Kendall was already on his knees, fingers laced in front of his face.

"PLEEEEASE forgive me, Logan! PLEEEEASE! I love you!" he begged. "If you don't forgive me, I don't know what I'll do! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! PL-"

"Kendall!" I scolded.

"I'll give you unlimited kisses for life! I'll sing you love songs every night till you fall asleep! I'll- I'll make you grilled cheese anytime you want it!"

"Kendall, shut UP! You're being loud," I hissed.

"PLEASE, my darling!"

Suddenly the door opened and our heads snapped that way- slightly behind me at an angle, to see James standing there.

"Uh…" he said awkwardly, hazel eyes wide. "I just wanted some soap… But…Uh… I can see you're busy."

I looked down at Kendall and realized that he was on his knees in front of me and James couldn't see that my pants were all the way on and Kendall was simply on his knees begging. It looked like Kendall was doing… THINGS… To me with his mouth! I jumped back, hands up in surrender.

James nodded, unconvinced, and went to our bathroom to get a wrapped bar of soap and leave. Kendall giggled and pulled me to him, still on his knees.

"Do you love me any more now than you did five minutes ago?"

I rolled my eyes at him. I had never been like this to ANYONE- it was strange for me.

"What if I…" Kendall lifted my shirt and gave me a raspberry- right below to bellybutton. Dang- he KNEW that was my weakness!

I laughed and tried to get away, only to be pinned against the wall. Kendall stood, bringing my shirt up and over my head with him.

"You're a meanie," I pouted.

"I'm not an… Asswipe? Or a shithead?"

"No. A meanie."

"Damn. Sexy cussing Logan is gone, I guess," he sighed dramatically. "Guess I'll have to deal with sexy innocent Logan."

With that, he dove in to kiss my neck, which felt amazing as my fingers tangled with his hair and I gasped. He had never done that to me before.

"Sure I can't help you in the shower?" he asked between kisses. I was half-tempted to beg him to do so, but didn't.

"You can do this for a little longer, though."

"I could do this in the shower, too."

I was silent, swallowing my pleads to follow me into the steamy shower and just deciding to enjoy this.

"Damn- you're putty in my hands right now, aren't you?" he smirked, his hot breath on my neck driving me nuts.

"No," I tried to argue.

"Yeah? What's the Pythagorean Theorem?" he giggled.

"Um…" I tried my hardest to think, but couldn't. I didn't want to waste attention on that- I couldn't miss a moment of these kisses."Who cares?"

"Will you go next door with me and suck James' dick so I can get off?"

"Any… Thing you want," I groaned, not even thinking (obviously).

"Oh damn. Okay- go take your shower," Kendall laughed as he stopped kissing me. I snapped out of my daze and pouted up at him. "Don't give me that look! You agreed to give James a blowjob! That scares me!"

"That feels really nice though!" I groaned as I went into the bathroom.

As I showered, I wondered what it would be like if Kendall had just pushed the curtain aside a little and stepped in with me. I would probably have a heart attack and try to hide in the corner. But then he'd spin me around real slow and tell me I was sexy. Then he'd give me kisses all over- probably even more places than my neck. And maybe some other things would happen…

"I'm in here- just taking a piss," Kendall called over the shower. Oh gosh. OH GOSH! We were both exposed in the same room at the same time! OH GOSH, NO! I'm not ready for this.

I guessed he finished peeing, because I saw his shadow near.

"Can I peak?" he asked.

"No! Don't!" I said quickly.

"I'm gonna see you naked at some point, Logie. My God," Kendall snorted, and I watched his shadow leave and heard the door shut. You know, I really didn't know why I didn't want him to see my naked. It wasn't that I didn't want it to lead to sex- I actually wanted that- in time. I guessed I was just shy.

* * *

**So do you guys like the whole Logan/Kendall POV? It's something different that I've never seen before, and personally I love it. **

**Let us know what you think- we're kinda shooting blind here. **


End file.
